There for you
by Bethisdarylslight
Summary: Daryl and Beth are the same age and they go to school together. They slowly become close friends and eventually develop feelings for eachother. Beth learns about Daryl's past and they grow up together. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Lonely

**Lonely**

It was Beth Greene's first day at school and she was more than excited. She was walking in with her siblings; Maggie who was in the last year of Middle school and Shawn who was in High School. Beth eagerly watched all the kids run around the playground screaming and yelling. Maggie crouched down in front of her sister and kissed her on the cheek. "Have a great first day, Bethy, Love ya!" She spoke as she walked up to her large group of friends, smoking outside of school. Maggie had always rebelled against their father and Beth was not surprised when she saw her hanging around the girls that were smoking. She gave her sister a large toothy smile before heading towards the school building.

When Beth eventually made her way to her classroom, she saw that all the kids were sat on the floor in a circle. She also noticed that one of boys was sat quite far away from everyone else. He appeared lonely but at the same time, he didn't seem to mind too much. He was wearing a plaid shirt that was far too big for him and had mud on it and some dark jeans with rips in them. His hair was a shaggy brown colour, with wispy ends and it hung in his eyes. He was staring blankly at the ground, playing with the frayed carpet. Getting her attention; the teacher was smiling warmly at her and had her hand extended towards Beth.

"Hello there honey, I'm Mrs Grimes. I'll be your teacher for the year. What's your name?"

"I'm Beth. Beth Greene." She replied, smiling as she took Mrs Grimes' hand.

"Well Hello Beth. Take a seat and we'll continue introducing ourselves." Mrs Grimes said.

Beth sat down in the circle and couldn't help but be intrigued by the boy in the corner. Mrs Grimes would ask each person what hobbies they liked do. This continued for a while until she eventually came to the mysterious boy who was sat away from everyone else.

"Daryl, what do you like to do?" She asked softly.

_Oh so his name was Daryl. _Beth thought to herself.

At the mention of his name, his head snapped up. Beth got a glimpse of his features more clearly. He had defined cheekbones and a set jaw. He had thin lips that were drawn tightly into his mouth. But mostly she couldn't believe his eyes. He had piercing, stormy blue eyes that Beth thought were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She realised she must have been gazing at him for too long when he looked over at her. They locked eyed for a split second before he dropped his head back down towards the ground and gave the slightest shrug.

"Isn't there anything you enjoy doing?" Mrs Grimes asked.

He shrugged again, this time more forcefully. "I- I dunno.." He stuttered. He appeared very shy and Beth felt for the boy.

"Okay… What about hunting? Don't you go hunting with your brother?"

Before she knew it, class was over and it was time for lunch. Beth walked outside of the school building with her lunch box and headed towards a picnic bench. She sat down, started to eat and she started looking around the playground. There was girls skipping and braiding each other's hair, boys playing soccer and chasing each other around. She turned slightly and looked behind her when she saw no other than Daryl sat under a large shady tree along the side of the school by the fence. He was fiddling with a twig, watching her until he realised that he was staring and quickly bowed his head. Beth's eyebrows furrowed in concern when she noticed he didn't have any food and that once again he was sat by himself. She was contemplating on whether to go and sit with him.

After a few minutes she got up off of the bench and delicately walked over towards him. He lifted his head as soon as he heard her quiet footsteps and Beth couldn't help but wonder why he was so wary of his surroundings. When she approached him, she smiled brightly.

"Hi Daryl."

There was a pause; he looked at her curiously because he had never seen anyone so happy before. He then briefly glanced at her eyes and noticed the bright baby blue colour they were: they almost sparkled. She had long, golden blonde hair tied back in a braid that looked like it was made of silk. Embarrassed for looking at the girl for too long, he managed a quick "Hi" and looked down at the grass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He didn't want to look at her expression when she was talking to him; he was worried he would see pity and sympathy because girls like her talking to someone as low as him? That couldn't possibly happen. Everyone who looked at him would just turn their noses up at him. They knew who he and his father was, where he came from. They wouldn't take a step in his direction. They would call him trailer trash because that's all he was. He was nobody, nothing. Well at least that's what is father would remind him regularly.

He knew people like Beth Greene. The innocent farm girl type who's been sheltered her whole life, her daddy buying her ponies and getting things from Santa Claus. He scoffed audibly and she looked at him anxiously before lowering herself to the ground next to him.

He cleared his throat "What d'you want? Feel sorry er me or somethin'?" He asked, gruffly, his Southern drawl coming through.

She looked surprised. "No- Nothing.. Just thought you could use some company.. and I don't really know anyone." She said giving him a shy smile and then bringing her knees to her chest.

"No one sits wit' me.. tha's how it's always bin… 'specially cause they thought ah was _lonely_. You don' know me anyway." He said defensively. He would never admit thst he felt the slightest bit guilty for snapping at her.

"No but I want to get to know you, we could be friends." She said cheerfully.

He scoffed as he watched her intently; pulling out a bag of sandwiches from her box. He would be lucky to get the scraps from the trash form lunch. That's why he had to fend for himself. Never relying on anyone for anything.

"Want one?" she gestured to her sandwich. "They're peanut butter".

Daryl seemed genuinely shocked. "Naw… Don' like peanut butter" he said, scrunching up his face.

She smiled at him. "Well have one of these then." Beth got an apple from her box and handed it to him. He looked like a caged animal that was afraid to touch her. He cautiously reached for the apple and as he took it he gave her a nod in appreciation.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. My daddy always taught me to share." She announced. He seemed to enjoy the apple, he ate it within two minutes as if he had been starving.

"I ain't got nothin' ta share."

"You have now. We can be friends, I'l, share with you."

"Why would ya want that?" He asked, genuine confusion etched onto his features.

Beth shrugged. She stood up and brushed off her yellow dress. "I'll see ya around, Daryl." She said grinning at him. The bell rang ad she headed towards the school building.


	2. Chapter 2 - Get to know you

Chapter 2

The weekend had passed and Beth was more than thrilled to be going back to school. She was rushing her breakfast so quickly that Annette had her eyebrows raised.

"Slow down Bethy, you'll choke." She teased with a grin

"Sorry mama. I just really like school."

"Well that's good honey. I packed your lunch for you. Have a good day."

Beth smiled eagerly before grabbing her lunchbox and kissing her mother on the cheek, "Thanks mama." Annette smiled before leaving to go and find Hershel. When Beth saw her leave, she came back in to get another chocolate bar for Daryl to have. She then left the house to meet Maggie who was impatiently waiting at the bottom of the porch steps texting.

"Who are you talking to?" Beth asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"A boy called Glenn. He's asking me out and Daddy says I can go." She grinned. Beth giggled and they both headed towards the entrance of the farm, walking to school.

When they arrived at school, Maggie kissed Beth's cheek. "Have. Good day Bethy. See you later!"

Beth managed a "bye" before running off towards her school building. She was making her way to class when she heard Mrs Grimes talking to someone. She peered around the corner and noticed that It was Daryl. She decided not to pry so she decided to go outside where all of the other kids were.

"You need some extra support with your reading, Daryl. Any chance you could get any help from your brother? Or anyone at home?"

Daryl scoffed. "Ain't happenin'" he stated, bluntly.

"Well I know someone who would be more than happy to help you, At lunch time, ask Beth Greene. I'm sure she would be delighted." Mrs Grimes said, patting his shoulder reassuringly. He flinched but slowly nodded.

Lunchtime finally came around and Beth went outside into the blazing heat of Georgia. She found her picnic bench and sat down to start opening her packed lunch. She looked around for Daryl and noticed he wasn't sat where he was last week. Her heart sank a little and she felt a little disappointed.

She continued eating her sandwiches. "Mrs Grimes said I had ta come to you for extra help wit' readin'" Daryl said shyly. Beth turned around and saw Daryl stood next to her. He was shuffling his feet in the dirt, looking down.

"Of course! What do you need help with?" She smiled, brightly.

"I don' know how ta say some a these words." He gestured towards his book.

"Oh, which ones?"

"Uh.. Any o' them.." He trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

Beth patted the seat next to her on the bench. "Come sit here. I'll help you."

Slowly he sat on the bench next to Beth; still sat a small distance away. He Placed his book with the pages open on the table in between them both. "So which words?"

He just simply pointed at the first line of the page. "Those." He shrugged.

Beth helped Daryl understand the words that he seemed to struggle with and paused momentarily. "Do you want one, Daryl?" She handed him a chocolate bar. He appeared to be silently contemplating whether to take it or not. He nodded, barely noticeable but he eventually took it. "Thanks."

He ate the chocolate greedily and Beth couldn't help but wonder why he never seemed to have any food. "Daryl, What's your last name?" She broke the silence. Daryl met her eyes briefly before turning away, ashamed almost.

"Wha's it matter?" He simply shrugged it off.

"Just wondered is all. Mine is Greene." She said, still smiling.

"S' Dixon." He said defensively.

"Oh! I like that name. Daryl Dixon." She tested his name on her tongue. He looked up at her, confusion clear on his face. He wasn't sure why someone like Beth Greene was making an effort with him. He liked the way it sounded when she said it; feeling a blush creep up the back of his neck.

"how come you ain't talkin' ta any o' the girls over there?" He asked, no nastiness evident in his voice.  
>She shrugged. "You seem more interesting that those girls, Daryl Dixon."<p>

He scoffed. "You don' know me." He said darkly, making Beth cringe slightly. "You dunno nothin' about me."

"I know you're a good person. My Daddy always says I got pretty good judgement." She giggled.

"Well you ain't right 'bout me, Dixon's ain't good people." He sneered.

"I think you are" She gently touched his shoulder. He flinched again. Daryl wasn't used to being touched, at least not in this way. He usually had to curl up in a ball and prepare for some kind of beating from his old man.

"You don' know nothin'!" He shouted before getting down from the table and storming off.

"Wait- Daryl! I'm sorry, Wait!" Beth called after him. He didn't turn around, just continued to walk towards the school building. It was near the end of the day and Beth couldn't wait to get home. She could feel the tears in her eyes already. Her vision was starting to blur, and she couldn't see.

The bell rang out and Beth grabbed her bag. She hurried out of school to meet Maggie. She turned a corner and saw a group of kids about her sister's age stood by the dumpster, smoking something. She hurriedly walked past them before she was stopped. One of the boys who had a leather jacket and short, thin, blonde hair was smiling wickedly at her.

"Well hello there lil' miss. What brings you round here? Lil' thang like you shouldn' be here." He said, a sick grin covering his face; the rest of the boys were sniggering.

"I was just... Waiting for my sister-" she managed to get out before she got interrupted.

"Well ain't you cute? I just wanna pick you up and putcha in ma pocket." He winked at her. They all cackled at his remark.

She didn't know what to do; she felt flustered, confused and afraid. They Were all much taller than her and clearly older. She just wished Maggie would hurry. However, out of nowhere, she saw Daryl stalk around the corner and when he saw her his eyes went wide.

"Well hey there Lil' Brother! Lookie 'ere wha' we seen wanderin' round here all by 'erself!" the older boy spoke to Daryl. Beth then realised. Little brother. This must be Daryl's brother! She was shocked, they locked eyes for a minute before Beth looked down at the ground.

"Ain't she a cute lil' thang?" Merle sniggered.

Daryl suddenly spoke up, causing Beth's head to snap up. "Leave 'er alone, Merle!" Oh, so that's what his name was, Beth thought.

All the boys laughed. "Aw shucks! Has ma baby brother gotten whipped?!" He cackled. "Look Martinez, ma brother's pussy whipped!" He gestured towards the tanned boy, also smoking.

"Shut up, Merle!" He yelled at his brother.

"Aw don' worry 'bout it, baby bro, she sure is a keeper!" A deep low chuckle escaping his lips. Beth blushed.

"Shut up! It ain't like that!" Daryl snarled.

All the boys laughed. "Alrigh' Darylina. We'll let this un' go since ya seem ta like 'er so much." He chuckled again, along with the rest of the boys. Beth looked nervous before slowly making her way away from the group of boys.

She was walking around another corner when she heard footsteps behind her that sounded like someone was running.

"Beth, Beth wait!" She spun around hearing Daryl calling her. When he approached her, he seemed out of breath.

"Daryl, I- I'm sorry about earlier.." She explained.

"Naw. M' Sorry 'bout my brother... He's a dick." He mumbled awkwardly. Beth had never used a word like that before but she silently nodded her agreement.

"Still.. I'm sorry about earlier." She paused and he reluctantly brought his eyes up to meet hers. "But Daryl... I know that you're a good person; you just proved it. You stuck up for me, to your brother. Thank you." Beth leaned closer to Daryl and he had a horrified expression on his face. She hugged him and he had no idea what to do. He just touched her arm briefly.

"Ain't nothin'..." He responded, running a hand through his hair.

She smiled softly at him. "See ya tomorrow." He nodded and gave a quirk of his lips before going back to his brother. Beth waited outside of school for Maggie. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Wild

Chapter 3 - Wild

A whole year had passed and Beth and Daryl had become even closer friends. Daryl would come around to Beth' house at the weekends where they would help out on the farm, Annette would stuff him with food and he would just feel relaxed and welcome there. She knew quite a bit about Daryl, his interests, embarrassing stories about him and Merle, Likes and dislikes but she didn't know anything that personal like about his parents, or his house. He was very reserved about that. Beth was very open about herself and her life unlike Daryl. She assumed he didn't trust people easily. They were both thirteen now but Daryl was slightly older than her.

Beth was making her way into class. She was at her locker, looking at her timetable for the year. she jumped when she heard a "Hey Beth!" She turned her head and saw two girls. One was blonde and the other had dark hair. They were both very smiley.

"Hey!" Beth replied cheerfully.

"I'm Amy. I just came to introduce myself since we're gonna be in the same reading class!" She said flashing a smile. Amy turned and looked at the brunette girl next to her. "This here's Tara. She's in our class, too."

"Hey." Tara waved towards Beth.

"Nice to meet you!" Beth exclaimed, giggling.

"We'll see you in class later!" Tara gave her a friendly smile.

"Yeah sure."

Beth made her way to her first class when the bell sounded. She walked in and took a quick glance around. Daryl was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he's just late" she thought to herself. She was unsure why she felt a slight pang of concern and guilt in her chest. Maybe because she met his brother yesterday and he was off putting, she didn't know. But she definitely didn't like how he was tormented yesterday. She kept thinking about Daryl when Amy and Tara were calling her over. She smiled and walked over to join them.

"Hey!" They greeted her.

"Hey Amy, Hey Tara."

"Sorry you were kinda spaced out. We thought you could use some girl friends since you always sit with the boy.. Daryl, is it?" Amy asked, puzzled.

"Oh sorry about that... Yeah, Daryl's a friend. But it's always nice to have lots of friends!" Beth smiled.

"Oh, Do you like him or somethin' Cause he is cute." They wiggled their eyebrows, suggestively.

"N- No." She stammered, blushing a deep red. At least she didn't think so.

"Oh, okay! Well anyway the teacher will be here soon. She says she's got cookies for us!" Both girls squealed.

When class ended, Beth thought about Daryl again. She wondered where be went and if he would be back tomorrow. Well, she hoped he would be. It was lunch time now and she was going to sit with her new friends. She knew it wouldn't be the same but she thought she would make the best of it. They were going to meet her in the cafeteria whilst she went to grab her lunch.

She returned and came to sit with her new friends. "Amy here has a crush on Jackson." Tara laughed, discreetly pointing to one of the boys on one of the tables. They all giggled. "So Beth.. If you like Daryl, why not ask him to the dance?" Tara suggested.

"Maybe.." She blushed and they all talked about dresses, shoes and how Amy was gonna steal her older sister's makeup.

Once lunch was over, the bell rang out. Beth said goodbye to Amy and Tara and went out the front of the school building to wait for Maggie. When her sister showed up, she gave Beth a hug.

"How was school?" She asked.

"It was okay. Daryl wasn't here today..."

"Oh? Why not?" Maggie's eyebrows raised.

"I don't know.. I hope he's okay..." She shrugged, looking down.c

"I'm sure he is. So you going to the dance, Bethy? Me n' Glenn are going together. It' gonna be really fun!" Maggie exclaimed.

"I think so! Amy and Tara are, they're getting fancy dresses n' makeup!" Beth replied, eagerly.

"We'll make ya look beautiful Beth. Don't you worry. Oh I can't wait!" Maggie was rambling. "Come on, Shawn's leaving for graduation. We need to get home and say goodbye."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that was today! I'm gonna miss him so much!" Beth said, a sad smile on her face.

"Me too Beth, We all will.."

The next day came around quicker that she thought and following the same routine, Beth walked info her first class. She saw Daryl sat at his usual desk in the corner. A large grin appeared on her face and she walked over to him. He smirked at her and quickly turned it into a frown. She looked at him closely and realised he had a black eye. "Daryl! What happened to your eye?!"

"I- Uh... I tripped an' fell." He said, ducking his face.

"Well are you okay? That looks sore." Her face was etched with concern and if it were anyone else, he would hit them. But Beth was different. Daryl knew he cared about her and he was starting to trust her. He also thought she was really pretty. He had never seen anyone like her before. She was definitely different to all the girls his dad and brother brought home. Her eyes were huge and were frantically searching his face. He felt that he couldn't look directly into her eyes for too long before he got lost in them.

"Yeah m' fine." He shrugged it off.

"Well where were ya yesterday?" She asked, quizzically.

"It don't matter. Was with Merle."

"Oh.. Okay.." She sighed. "Anyway, you going to the dance on Friday?"

He thought for a minute. "Nah, not unless Merle drags me along. Why're you?"

"Yeah. Maggie wants to dress me up." She scoffed, rolling her eyes whilst smiling.

"Sounds fun." Daryl smirked at her.

"Yeah sure will be. I'll be a human dress up doll." She giggled.

"Yeah ya will be. Your sister's damn stubborn, hell, mus' run in the family." He had an amused grin on his face.

"It's not funny, Daryl! And hey! I am not stubborn!" She mock scolded, playfully swatting his arm.

"Tha's wha' stubborn people say." He chuckled.

It was eventually Friday evening and Maggie was fussing over Beth's hair and makeup.

"Come on Maggie! It looks fine!" She huffed impatiently.

"Almost done... There, all done!" She announced. Beth walked over to her full sized mirror and looked at herself. Happy she span around and hugged Maggie.

"Thank you so much Mags!" She squealed.

"Ya look beautiful, Bethy."

When they came downstairs, both Hershel and Annette were fussing over how beautiful they both looked. The door rang and Hershel answered it. A boy around Maggie's age was looking rather sheepish stood at the door with some flowers. Beth assumed that it was Maggie's date.

"Everyone, this is Glenn!" Maggie told everyone.

"H- Hi..." He stuttered nervously.

"Lovely to meet you." Annette said, giving the boy a welcoming smile.

"Just remember, her curfew is eleven thirty, son." Hershel smiled softly.

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"You both look absolutely lovely." Annette complimented. Beth and Maggie smiled.

"Yes. You'll be the best dressed there. Have a good time now girls." Hershel added.

The girls and Glenn bid their goodbyes before leaving for the dance. Once they arrived they saw all of the kids drinking punch, dancing and having fun. Beth felt the positive atmosphere of the room and couldn't wait to go. She thanked Maggie again before running over to find her friends.

"Hey Beth! You look so pretty!" Amy yelled over the music.

"Yeah! I love your dress!" Tara quipped in.

"Thank you! You look stunning, too!" Beth said to both of her friends. "I'm gonna go get some punch."

"Okay!"

Beth walked over to the punch bowl, in search of Daryl. She scanned the room and in the corner of the room, Beth saw Merle, Daryl's brother. He was talking to some girl who was wearing a dress that barely covered her thighs. She scoffed and looked around the older boy. Surprisingly enough, she saw Daryl. He was leaning on the wall, a bottle of some kind in his hand, staring out of the doors to the night sky. He was wearing his usual plaid shirt with a leather jacket that had angel wings on the back. He had dark jeans on and his hair was scruffy like usual. Beth liked his hair; she thought it made him look more boisterous. He did not look like he wanted to be there at all. His brother was all over some girl and he was just stood staring blankly outside, a frown on his face. She decided to go walk over.

Daryl was pissed off. Merle dragged him to this dance so that he could talk to Sarah; a girl who he wanted to fuck. He was glad he could get out of the house, away from his Pa but he did not want to do this when he could be hunting with his brother. He looked ahead of him and saw Beth coming. She looked perfect. She was wearing a baby blue sundress with her hair down, long, golden blonde curls trailing down her shoulders like a waterfall. She had red lips, and she had a bit of makeup on her eyes, not too much, just enough to make her eyes pop more than before. He felt uncomfortable because he had never felt like this about anyone. He didn't understand it and couldn't process his feelings. He felt hot and wanted to get the hell out of there but he couldn't. He was frozen on the spot. She had her signature smile on her face which made her even more beautiful to him, if that was possible. She finally approached him.

"You clean up nice." She batted her eyelashes at him and he wasn't sure if it was intentional or not.

He scoffed, smirking at her. "You look... Uh.. Nice." He managed. God why did he have to sound like such an ass, he thought to himself. He felt a blush creep up the back of his neck and ran his hand through his hair. Beth just smiled brighter than before.

"Thank you, Daryl." The blush visible on her cheeks.

Merle stopped kissing Sarah and looked over at their interaction. "Well, well, well, Hey Lil' Bit." He smiled sickly at her.

"Hey Merle."

"Ain't you cute? I can sure see why ma brother got a soft spot fer ya." He chuckled.

Daryl felt his face flush and Beth also had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Shut up, Merle!" He snapped.

"Aw calm down now Darylina, I'm jus' kiddin'" He leered before going back to Sarah.

"M' Sorry..." Daryl trailed off.

"Don't be." Beth insisted. There was a comfortable silence before a slow song came on. Beth immediately perked up and looked at Daryl with pleading eyes. "Dance with me, Daryl. Please." She begged innocently; a huge grin on her face.

"Don't dance." He scoffed before giving her a half smile.

"Pleaseeeee." She whined, giving him puppy dog eyes. He couldn't say no to this girl.

"Alrigh' fine." He said, defeated.

Beth dragged him onto the dance floor with everyone else and placed her arms around his neck. He didn't know where to put his hands but he eventually settled them on the small of her back, above her waist. She gently rocked her hips to the music and gazed up at him intently. Daryl felt nervous; he had never been this close and personal to anyone ever, let alone Beth Greene. He felt the blush creeping up again as he looked into her crystal blue eyes and down to her soft, red lips.

Beth loved how his hands felt around her and how he was looking at her. She wanted this moment to last forever. Their eyes locked; she glanced up into his dark blue eyes and couldn't place the expression on his face. She looked down at his lips and unconsciously licked her own. Slowly, she leaned in until his fave was inched from hers. Daryl moved his hands down slightly so that they rested comfortably on her hips. She placed her hands on his face and brushed her lips over his softly and tentatively. She pulled back to gauge his reaction and she still couldn't place his expression. Where she touched her face burned as if he had been scolded. Daryl then hastily pressed his lips back on hers and slanted his mouth.

Beth sighed into his mouth and they suddenly broke apart.

"M' Sorry Beth, I shouldn't've-" Daryl stuttered, awkwardly.

"Daryl, it's okay." She said, reassuringly.

When the dance finished, everyone seemed to have a good time. Beth was waiting for Maggie and Glenn. After a few minutes, Maggie came out.

"So, you and Daryl, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows at her sister. Beth blushed and looked guiltily at her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell daddy." Maggie winked. And they left for the Farm. Beth couldn't stop thinking about Daryl and how his lips felt on hers. She shivered at the thought. She would not be sleeping tonight, Beth thought.


	4. Chapter 4 - Change

Chapter 4 - Change

It was the First day of High school and Beth couldn't wait to go back to school and see all her friends. Over the Summer, Beth hadn't seen Daryl much. She had gone camping with her family. She had seen her friends before she left, they went on sleepovers and both Amy and Tara would talk about how they have grown taller, gotten boobs and they would all compare against each other. Beth felt self conscious; she didn't have big breasts and she had never worn any makeup before unlike her friends. Maggie let her borrow some when she explained to her sister what was bothering her.

Walking into the new school, Beth made her way through to the cafeteria to find her friends. They were already sat at the table, giggling about god knows what.

"Hey Guys!" Beth greeted when she was seated.

"Hey, Beth, how was your vacation?" Amy asked.

"It was so much fun! I had a great time, thanks!"

They were talking about classes and boys that they saw and thought were good looking when Beth glanced around and saw Daryl, sat quietly with his brother's group. She got up and went over to him.

"Hey, Daryl." She smiled, broadly. Beth noticed that Daryl had gotten quite a bit taller, his shoulders were more broad and you could see the beginning definition of muscle on his felt her heart beat quicken in her chest. Remembering the kiss that they both shared just over a year ago that they both brushed off, like it was nothing, made her remember what his hands felt like on her. Lately, Beth had been feeling things, about Daryl that she had never felt before. She wouldn't say anything because Daryl saw them as friends, he would never go for someone like her.

"Hey yerself, Greene." He smirked. "How was camping?" His voice had dropped an octave and Beth's heart fluttered once more. He sounded more manly now, his voice had a gravelly tint to it. Daryl noticed that Beth had gotten a slight bit taller, she had some jean shorts on and a baby blue tank top. She was wearing the slightest amount of makeup which he thought she didn't need since she was naturally beautiful to him. He could see her clavicle bone, her creamy legs that showed part of her thighs. He could see that her hips were more defined, and he could see her breasts just underneath her tank. He looked down and couldn't help but think about how she had the most perfect as- Daryl stopped himself before he worked himself up.

The truth was, was that Daryl remembered their kiss. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but he couldn't help himself. Even now, he could still picture her long, wavy hair, her red lips, how soft her skin was. He knew that Beth Greene would never go for anyone like him, especially when they were just friends and had been for almost three years. Snapping back to reality, he just managed to hear the tail end of her vacation.

"I pushed Maggie into a river!" She laughed. "What did you do all summer?"

"Sounds 'bout right. Got a spark in ya." He chuckled. "Jus' followed Merle around." He said gruffly, shrugging.

"Oh." Beth responded "so wha-"

Hearing the mention of his name, Merle interrupted. " Lil Bit! Grown a few inches ain't ya?!" Merle chuckled. Since Daryl and Beth's friendship, Beth had learned to tolerate Merle, who was in his last year of high school, along with Maggie. He wasn't as much of a pain anymore.

"Hey Merle, how are ya?" She responded, rolling her eyes and smiling at his remark.

"Bout s'good as ah'll ever be." He chucked again, giving her a sickly grin.

Beth smiled before turning back to Daryl. "So i'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I rekon ya will." He smirked at her.

After her first class, Beth walked towards her friends who were sat watching her with the same expressions on their faces. "What's wrong with you two?" She asked, puzzled by their behaviour.

"Nothing.." Tara laughed in a sing song voice.

"S' Just that i've found out some _interesting_ information." Amy winked at her friend. "See Jimmy over there..." She discretely pointed out. "Well... he likes ya!" she squealed.

"No he doesn't..." Beth trailed off nervously.

"He does Beth! He was talking to his friend in Chemistry and I overheard! You should date him, he's cute!" Tara suggested.

"I- I don't know.."

"We'll ask him for ya!" They both said in unison.

"You don't have to-" she was cut off.

Ya know, ya could let me work my magic, Beth." Amy joked. Beth rolled her eyes and they went to their next classes.

School was finished and Beth had arrived home. Her Daddy was walking off of the porch to greet her. "Hey daddy!" She kissed his cheek.

"Bethy! How was school, doodlebug?" Herschel asked, giving her a warm smile.

"It was gold thank you, Daddy. Just glad to be home." She said, sighing happily.

"Well dinner's nearly ready. Your mama's cooking somethin' up now." He said gesturing towards the farmhouse.

She walked up the porch steps and walked through the house towards the kitchen where her mama was cooking. "Hey mama!"

"Beth! How was your day?" Annette chirped, frying something in the frying pan.

"It was good thank you." She grinned before she started helping her mother prepare dinner.

Once dinner was ready and everyone was sat at the table, their was a knock at the door. Hershel was getting up when Beth stopped him. "I'll get it, Daddy." And before anyone could protest, she was gone.

The door opened and Daryl was stood there. There was a scratch on his face that ran the length of his jaw, he had bruises on his arms and another black eye. He looked distressed as he chewed on his thumb nail and looked like he had been crying. Beth was instantly panicked; she had never seen him in such a state.

"Daryl! What happened to you?!"

"My pa... He- he beat me again and I had ta leave... But I didn' know where ta go..." He explained, his sentences broken up.

"What do you mean, again?! Daryl why didn't you tell me?" Beth said, concern etched all over her face. Beth gestured for him to come in and both Hershel and Annette were behind her when they heard all the commotion.

Beth turned around. "Daddy... Please can you help him?" She said, sniffling. There was pain in Hershel's eyes. Both for Daryl and his daughter's heart break. He used to get beat when he was a kid, and he remembered exactly how Daryl was feeling; broken, damaged, worthless. He also knew about Daryl's father. Will Dixon used to go to High school with him. He was known to be an alcoholic and how he beat his wife and children. Hershel felt sick looking at Daryl's scarred, raised skin that was black and blue all over.

"Of course. Come on through, son." Hershel patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Annette, bring me my first aid kit." He called to his wife.

Daryl was made to sit on a bed in the spare room. "Where's your brother, son?" Hershel asked, cautiously.

"He's out.. Dunno where..." Daryl said, breathing heavily. He didn't want anyone to see his back, didn't want to be judged. But the injury was worse on his back than anywhere. He remembered his dad vividly whipping him with his belt shouting at him. _"You're worthless boy! You're the reason your mama died!"_ He roared whilst hitting him. Daryl had to hold the tears back because he would just get beaten more for being a '_pansy ass_' or a '_pussy_'. Daryl winced at the memory that was so fresh, like a wound had been cut open and everything was bleeding out.

Annette helped cut the bandages whilst Hershel out alcohol on the wounds on his face and arms. Beth watched from the doorway and felt her heart breaking for her friend.

"Right son, remove your shirt." Hershel spoke, softly.

Wordlessly, Daryl removed his shirt reluctantly and Beth was shocked, she had to hold back a gasp when she saw the deep red wounds that littered his defined back. It looked painful, to say the least. Beth couldn't believe that anyone would treat a child like this; especially one as good as Daryl. She felt more tears well up in her eyes and tried with all of her might to fight them back, since she knew Daryl didn't like sympathy or pity.

Once finished, Hershel handed Daryl his shirt and gave a sad smile. "All done." He nodded.

"Thanks." Daryl nodded towards Hershel.

"Daryl honey, We'll go fetch you a plate, you must be hungry." Annette said to him. Daryl nodded and bowed hid head. Beth felt awful because she didn't know about this. She would have helped him, let him stay here, away from that monster.

"Daryl.. I'm so sorry" she sniffled, here come the tears, she thought.

"Don't be." He shrugged it off, still looking at the floor.

"Why Didn't you tell me? You can tell me anything, you know that." Beth whispered

"Cause I didn' want yer pity!" He snapped, instantly feeling guilty for it.

He looked up at her, and she moved to sit next to him. "M' sorry... I'm a dick." He smirked at yer, yet his eyes showed remorse.

"Don't be." She mimicked his words from earlier, shrugging. "I just... Can't believe someone would do this to you, Daryl." She said as her voice cracked and her breath hitched. When Daryl looked at her face, he was surprised that she was crying, _for him_. The tears were dolling down her cheeks.

"Beth, why're you crying?" He asked as he wiped the stray tears away with his thumb.

"B- Because..." She trailed off. "I care about you, Daryl. You mean so much to me." She sobbed. Following his instinct, he pulled her into his side and let her cry into his shoulder. Her tears stained his shirt but in this moment, he didn't care. As long as this little blonde girl was in his life, he didn't care at all because he realised that she cared, cared so much it hurt him.

Annette walked down and saw them both and she put the plate down silently, and crept away before she ruined the moment between them; she fount it endearing.

When Beth's cries subsided, she looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry.." She repeated.

When they went up to the kitchen, Daryl grabbed his plate of food and scoffed it. Beth giggled, it was like he hadn't eaten for days. She wondered how long this has gone on and if Merle knew. Shaking her head of these thoughts, she found Hershel.

"Daddy, can Daryl stay here tonight? I don't want him to go home alone."

Annette smiled up at her daughter and Hershel thought for a moment. "Yes of course. Daryl is welcome to stay for as long as he wants." He smiled.

Beth stepped over to her father and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, Daddy." She walked off to find Daryl who had just finished his food.

"You can stay here Daryl, Daddy says for as long as you want. I'll make the bed in the spare room for you." Beth explained, smiling at him shyly.

"Naw Beth, Ya don' have ta-" Daryl was cut off by Beth shushing him.

"No Daryl. I care about you remember, we all do. You're gonna have to accept it. I want you to stay." She blushed.

Daryl smirked then, but she could still see the hurt evident in his features. She lead him through to the guest room and fluffed his pillows, brought down blankets from her room. He thought it was cute how she fussed over him.

"You can use the shower, Daryl. I'll put out some pf Shawn's old clothes. They should fit you okay." Beth's voice low and calm.

Daryl simply nodded. "Thanks Beth, fer everythin'". He glanced at her, almost embarrassed.

"It's not a problem, Daryl. That's what friends do." She grinned at him. "I'm going to bed now, i'll see you in the morning... Good night, Daryl." She said, yawning in the process.

"G'night, Beth." He gave her a half smile and she left.

Daryl knew then, he knew he would in fact have a good night's sleep; not having to worry about his old man coming after him. He was grateful that he had Beth in his life, she just made everything in his dark past go away for a split second. Her voice replayed in his head. "_That's what friends do._" Beth Green was his friend and he was slowly starting to trust her. He cared about her too and hated to see her cry over him. Daryl had never cared about anyone before. But Beth Greene might just be his best friend. All of the blankets around him smelt of Beth, her distinct strawberry and honey smell. It was comforting and helped him relax into a dreamless sleep. Yeah, he was going to be alright as long as he had Beth Greene in his life.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealousy

**Thank you for all of your sweet comments and reviews guys! I love seeing them! i will try to post as often ass possible but it's hard with college and things! This chapter is fluffy with a bit of Daryl being his usual self;) **

Chapter 5 -

It was in the early hours of the morning that Beth decided to creep downstairs. She couldn't sleep. She was having nightmares of a figureless man who she guessed was Daryl's father; who was hurting her and Daryl. Of course she would never tell Daryl of her nightmares, she didn't want to scare him off. Cautiously; she stepped past her parents room, her sister's room and placed a foot on each stair; trying desperately to wake anyone. Once she was on the ground, Beth continued to make her way to the guest bedroom.

She delicately opened the door so that it wouldn't creek and peered through the sliver of darkness to see Daryl, cuddled up between pillows and blankets; his one of his arms was behind his head and the other was placed gently on his chest.

She looked at him in awe. He looked so peaceful, compared to the usual scowl etched onto his face. She felt an overwhelming sensation to go and cuddle with him, but she was having a mental debate with herself over the current predicament. Beth was relieved that she could 'save' Daryl from his abusive father and that she has helped him relax and have a decent night sleep for a change. She didn't like to think about the_ god awful_ things that happened to him. She shook her head at the thought. Throwing caution to the wind, Beth stepped over to the other side of the bed and lowered herself down onto the soft mattress.

As soon as the weight shifted, Daryl's eyes shot open, he was in full defence mode, frantically looking around the room until he saw Beth perching on the edge of the bed. His heart beat was fast and breathing laboured; like he was fearing the worst

"Hey..." Beth smiled, shyly. "Sorry I woke you up; I couldn't sleep."

"S'alrigh'" Daryl shrugged. "Wha's wrong?" He asked, looking suddenly concerned.

"I just... Keep having nightmares." She said, lowering her head.

"Ya wanna talk 'bout it?"

"I just wanna forget it, ya know? Do you mind If I stay here?" She asked, her doe eyes, shining in the moonlight that was peeking through the curtains. It looked as if she was going to cry.

"But Beth- Yer Daddy-" Beth cut him off.

"What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him" She smiled. That was all of the convincing that Daryl needed before nodding.

Beth opened up the covers and blankets gingerly and slipped inside of the cool sheets of the bed. Beth moved so that she was right up next to Daryl; she then wrapped her arms around his warm body and tucked her head under his chin, inhaling his scent. He smelled of pine, leather and something that she couldn't place but it was just Daryl. She loved it. As she felt the hot tears leak from her eyes, he seemed unsure as he placed his arm on the small of her back and she just sniffled as he held her to him, protectively.

After what felt like an eternity, Daryl released her from his hold and lead back against his pillow, surrounding himself with the duvet and all of the blankets. Beth was quick to follow as she lowered her head onto his chest. She could feel his heart slowing down in pace as he relaxed again. Daryl would never admit it; but he enjoyed having Beth sleep on him. He had never slept with anyone like this before and liked it, probably more than he should. They talked softly for a while, and Daryl tried to make her laugh and feel better by telling her the story of how his dumbass of a brother had gotten him a stripper for his 14th birthday. Beth felt sick at the thought of it, but it made her laugh nonetheless. Both teens eventually fell asleep and their rhythmic breathing were the only sounds that filled the room.

Upstairs, Hershel was prepared to go and separate the two of them, but Annette was stopping him from doing so. "Hershel, honey it's fine. Let them be. They aren't doing anything." Annette soothed him.

"But Hone-" Hershel was cut off.

"Don't you dare. It's adorable." Annette scolded, smiling.

"Okay." He smiled softly back to her.

In the morning, Beth awoke to find Daryl pressed right up against her, his arms wrapped securely around her. He was breathing softly onto the back of her neck. She felt her cheeks turn pink at the thought of them both spooning like this but instantly relaxed as she turned slightly to look at his peaceful face. She couldn't deny she was attracted to Daryl, she had been for a while. She had to shake the thoughts of him touching and kissing her from her mind. She was also a hormonal teenager who had needs. Beth had never had such a good night sleep where she didn't wale up once. She felt something hard poking her in the behind and she blushed violently realising what it was; he was a teenage boy after all.

She reached out and brushed a few wispy strands of his thick, chocolate hair out of his eyes and brushed her palm over his face. At the contact, he tightened his hold on her before pressing his face

After a few minutes, Daryl started to shift in his sleep, he mumbled something incoherent before he his eyes fluttered before the intense blue of his eyes met her soft blue ones.

"Good morning." She smiled lazily at him and it was enough to make his blood run south.

"Mornin'"'Daryl smirked back to her. He realised he had a certain issue from being tucked behind Beth all night. His cheeks flushed, hoping that she didn't notice. Daryl quickly disentangled his,legs that were intertwined with his before getting up, quickly She furrowed her brows in confusion before she heard bathroom door shut.

After a few minutes, Daryl sauntered into the guest room and Beth was in the middle of changing her clothes. He could see her creamy thighs and the baby blue lace of her underwear that matched her eyes. He felt his dick start to harden.

"God, Beth! A little warnin' would be nice!" He averted his eyes.

"Daryl, You seein' me naked is the least of my worries." She chuckled at him. He was shocked. He never expected to see that beautiful sight first thing in the morning.

"I have to get back to my room before my Daddy finds out." She said, fumbling with her jean shorts. He nodded and she left to get ready for school, which he also did.

When they were both outside, waiting for Maggie, Beth couldn't hold back anymore. "Daryl... What are we?"

He looked at her, clearly puzzled. "What d'ya mean?"

"Well... We kissed before and we do everything together. Am I- am I your girlfriend?"

This alerted Daryl. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Hell yes, he wanted Beth Greene to be his girlfriend, had done since they were kids. But he knew, she was too good for him and deserved much better. He was nobody, nothing. Just a Redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole of a brother. "Girlfriend?! Wha- No! You ain't ma girlfriend! Who says yer my girlfriend?!" He yelled, clearly fired up.

"Well- I.."

"I ain't gonna do no pussy shit like buy ya flowers or any shit like tha'! I ain't boyfriend material!" He sneered at her. "Boyfriend." He scoffed.

Beth lost it then. "YOU _KISSED _ME, DARYL!" She screamed. "Or do you not remember? Because I do."

"That was a mistake." He said bitterly. "Go find college boy, he'll be happy ta do all a those things fer ya." He snarled.

"Maybe I will!" She shouted before stomping into the house. Daryl left for school then. Beth felt the tears forming in her eyes, but being the stubborn person she was, she was not going to let them fall. She angrily wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Beth! Ya coming?" Maggie called from down the hall.

"Yeah." She mumbled, miserably.

At school, Beth was at her locker when someone tapped her shoulder. She thought it was Daryl, and turned only to be faced with Jimmy or 'college boy' as Daryl had called him. She was so stupid, why would Daryl be here? He is probably smoking or something with Martinez since his brother was nowhere to be seen. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Hey Beth. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? I got concert tickets for a cool new band in town" he asked, smiling confidently. Beth didn't really want to go out with Jimmy, but she wanted to show Daryl that she could get someone else, and that she would date Jimmy. She knew it was wrong but she wanted him to feel pain, like she did, earlier. She had known Daryl too long to be able to read him like a book. Daryl was just being stubborn and this 'not being good enough' thing was bullshit in her opinion. She mentally scoffed before answering the boy.

"Yeah I'd love too!" She said, giving him a polite smile.

"Okay, pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"Sounds great! See you later." She smiled. Jimmy walked away and in perfect timing, Daryl and Martinez walked into the building, after stomping their cigarettes into the ground. She knew him better than he knew himself, Beth turned back towards her locker.

Daryl knew he was a dick to Beth, but he saw red when he saw that Jimmy kid talking to her. He felt his fists clench and he wanted to strangle the kid, but he just wore his usual stone expression to cover up any emotion that he was feeling.

Seven came around quickly and Beth had gotten ready to go out. She couldn't help but think about where Daryl was tonight, since their fight but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She was going to enjoy the concert with Jimmy. She texted her friends back before leaving her could tell that there was tension between Beth and Daryl by the way that Beth had responded when her mother mentioned him. She also knew that Beth wasn't totally happy about going to a concert with Jimmy.

Daryl had come over because Hershel had asked him to help him clear the barn out. He was loading some of the old hay outside when he saw Jimmy walking up the hill towards the house. He immediately felt a huge sense of jealousy towards the boy, but then realised that he kind of brought this upon himself. He pretended to ignore it as he carried on working.

Beth came down the stairs when the doorbell rang and she had a white sundress on, her hair curled with the slightest bit of makeup. Annette bid her goodbye and when the door rang, she opened the door to be greeted with Jimmy.

"Hey. You look nice. Ready to go?" He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jimmy, yeah, I am." She replied. Both of them left the house. When Beth spotted Daryl, her heart sped up and she offered him a small smile to which he nodded in reply. She was curious as to why her dad would ask him to come round, especially when she was going out.

When Daryl saw Beth, his heart caught in his throat and he felt an even bigger surge of jealousy course through his veins. She looked beautiful. She had a perfect amount of makeup on, her golden locked draped across her shoulder and she had a white dress on that exposed her creamy pale skin. When he walked back towards the barn, Hershel must have sensed his discomfort.

"Don't worry son. Bethy is stubborn, she gets that from me, but she'll come around. It's not too late to get her back." He smiled reassuringly. Daryl nodded slowly at him before carrying on cleaning out the hay.

At the concert, Beth was having an amazing time. She never thought that she may actually like Jimmy, but he was kind, funny and they talked a lot. They danced to the music and then Jimmy captured her face between his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back but it was nothing like Daryl. She imagined his hands on her, his rough lips kissing her instead of Jimmy. But she quickly shook her head and they broke apart.

"Everythin' okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled and they carried on dancing to the music.

***Ducks incase y'all kill me… Sorry, I promise the next chapters will be cute;) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Can't be without you

Chapter 6 - Can't be without you

Beth and Jimmy had been together for a few months now and Beth felt continued to feel torn; she didn't really want to be with Jimmy and felt that she shouldn't have kissed him at the concert when he first took her out, but at the same time, her chest tightened when she thought about the cruel words Daryl had said to her. She had not spoken to him since their argument and she had an urge to talk to him again, because she missed him so much. Daryl had been staying at Martinez' house, since he felt awkward at Beth's and Merle was staying round some girl's house for some 'special treatment'. The thought made both her and Daryl grimace. however he carried on to help Hershel out on the farm.

Daryl was coming out from behind the bleachers after having a few cigarettes with his brothers' friends when he saw it; Jimmy who was supposed to be with Beth was making out, with another, trampy girl who was in a cheerleading outfit. He saw red and rage overcame him, almost not being able to think straight because his thoughts had become cloudy with frustration. He stormed over to the scrawny kid and pulled him around by his collar.

"Wha' tha fuck ya think yer doing?!" He seethed at him.

"What's it look like? Making out with a girl." Jimmy remarked, Daryl wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face.

"Ain' you supposed ta be wit' Beth?" He seethed, fists clenched. The girl Jimmy was with had stood up abruptly and stormed off after hearing this news. Jimmy just rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"Yeah, but she ain't gonna know." He gave a sickening grin. Daryl scowled at him, his eyes narrow. He reached for him by the front of his shirt and punched him square in the face, causing him to bleed. Of all people, Beth was not one to be hurt in any way. She deserved so much better than this and he couldn't comprehend his anger at that point. He wanted to tell her, god it was killing him; but he knew his emotional issues caused him to be a dick to her, it wasn't his place to hurt her; especially no more than he already had.

"The hell she ain't!" He roared.

"Now why would you do that? Goin' and ruining the first relationship she's ever had, she would be crushed." He tried to reason with him and Daryl didn't want to seem jealous of their relationship, even though he was, deeply. He wasn't planning on ruining anything she had going for her.

"I ain't gonna tell her this time but If you do this again, I will beat yer ass into the ground." He said as he was right up in his face, pointing at him harshly. Jimmy nodded before Daryl bowed his head and stalked off.

Beth was at her locker when Amy approached her, tapping her and squealing. "Beth! Oh my god Beth!"

"What, What?" Beth reached out to hold her friend who was jumping up and down at this point.

"We're all invited to this party tomorrow! It's at this kid, Patrick's house! He's invited the whole year!"

"Really?! Oh wow that's amazing! I can't wait!" She exclaimed, giggling with her friend. They both continued to discuss clothes and things whilst heading to class.

Friday had come around soon enough and Beth was in the middle of getting dressed. She was trying to find something to wear because it was an end of year party, before the summer. She had found baby blue dress that had straps going just on top of her shoulders. It was slightly floaty and she had some black high heels to go with it. She had applied some pale foundation, mascara and some red lipstick. Beth pulled her hair out of the messy bun it was currently in and let her curls cascade down her shoulders. Spraying some perfume, she left her room to go and say goodbye to her parents.

Carefully stepping down the stairs, she was greeted by Annette, Hershel, and Maggie.

"Beth, you look stunnin'!" Maggie complimented her younger sister. Both her parents were nodding in agreement.

"How're ya gettin' there, Bethy?" Hershel asked.

"Tara and Amy are outside now!" She said as she heard her phone beep. Hershel nodded his approval.

"You look lovely, Beth. So grown up." Annette smiled, patting her shoulder reassuringly. Beth kissed her family before waving goodbye as she left the house. She unsteadily walked down the hill to where Amy and Tara were parked and got in to go to the party.

Om e they arrived, they could instantly tell which house it was; it was fairly large with people a big group of people entering the house. There was a row of houses that were opposite a large field with a lake in the middle of it. It was beautiful and if it was this busy outside, Beth wondered how busy it would be inside. "Doesn't this look awesome?" Tara asked and both girls nodded as they made their way in.

Daryl was leaning against the wall, having a cigarette outside of the club that Martinez has insisted they get fake ID's to go to. He didn't want to be there at all so thought he would sit out in the peace and quiet; smoking the foul air into his lungs to calm himself. He thought about Beth and that college boy asshole who she was probably with and scoffed at the thought. He knew he blew it, even though he would never admit it, he knew deep down that he had fucked up and she wouldn't talk to him again.

He was in the process of lighting up his second one when footfalls were heard from behind him. Being alert as always, he snapped around only to be faced with his brother who looked rather pleased with himself. Daryl just stared up at him, incredulously.

"Hello baby Brother." He smiled sickeningly.

"Merle? Where the hell've ya been?" He asked, a scowl forming on his face as he thought about how he would always get interrupted from being at peace, even if it was for a split second.

"Don' bitch at me, Darylina, I jus' broke up wit' ma girl. I been lookin' fer yer ass. Rang Martinez who told me ya was out here bein' a pussy." He chucked.

"Fuck off Merle. I didn' wanna be in tha' shithole." Daryl snarled to his older brother.

Merle raised his hands in a mock surrender. "Hold up bro, We're leavin'. There's a party at some kid's house in yer year and we're goin'" Merle explained.

"Why tha fuck would ya think I wanna go there?"

"Cause I can't go if ya don' go, I ain't in yer year. I wanna find some drunk ass bitches." He grinned. "An anyways, there's free booze, so le's go!" He motioned towards his motorbike.

Daryl huffed before stamping out his cigarette. "Fine." He muttered, following Merle to the bike before riding off with him.

When the girls walked into the house, there was people everywhere. They were dancing to pop music, drinking and just partying. The atmosphere was loud and a good one, which made Beth smile to herself. Amy saw her friend Sasha and ran off to talk to her which left Tara and Beth.

"Let's go get some drink." Tara said, raising her eyebrows in suggestion. Beth nodded and followed her friend towards the punch table. They both poured cup after cup and ended up dancing in the living room part of the house.

A few drinks later and Beth was stumbling slightly, making her way to the hallway by the front door as Tara was playing spin the bottle. She was immediately shocked by what she saw. Jimmy was clearly hammered, kissing some girl, giving her sloppy kisses all over her body. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she instantly pushed them back, not wasting tears on that jackass. She walked over to them, sobering up as she got neared and chucked her drink onto them both. Jimmy who jumped a mile, moved away from her as he saw Beth. She turned around, and stormed around to the front door, leaving for some fresh air.

"Beth, Wai-" Jimmy Called after her.

"Fuck. You." She seethed as she grabbed the handle and flung the door open, colliding with someone who was taller and harder than her, however she recognised it instantly.

"Woah woah, Doll face, Calm yer tits." She looked up to see Merle, snickering.

"I- I.." Beth was spechless. She didn't know what to do, or to say. "M'sorry.." She trailed off.

"Don" worry Lil Bo Greene, Ma brother's out there, thought you'd wanna know. Gonna get ,e some booze an' a girl." He chuckled darkly. She rolled her eyes briefly before smiling slightly and heading outside. Once she was out in the cold night air, she saw Daryl, with his leather jacket on, turned away from her. She started crying then, she couldn't hold it in and she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in her system or seeing Daryl that suddenly brought it on.

She stepped down the steps and he instantly turned around after hearing her clumsy footsteps and Jimmy calling after her. He had wide eyes for a second before she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Daryl placed his arms on the small of her back and pulled her to him. He felt unbelievably awful for seeing her in so much pain; so much heartbreak. He put his chin on the top of her head and sniffed her scent, not believing she was here, in his arms. Jimmy turned around, gobsmacked as he hung his head and went back into the house.

When her cries subsided, she looked up at him, looking forlorn and slightly relieved. "Daryl-" he cut her off before she could continue.

"Beth, M'sorry, I was such a dick ta ya n' I didn' mean any o what I said." He started to explain.

"No Da-"

"Lemme finish, Beth. I was a dick. I do wanna be with ya Beth, s'just... I ain't good with words an' ya deserve so much better than me... I ain't never had a girlfriend b'fore Beth an' I just don' wanna fuck anything up like I did-" Beth cut him off by crashing her lips against his fiercely and wrapping her arms around his neck once more. She kissed him deeply and he responded, a light moan leaving his lips. She put her hands through his hair and they kissed for what felt like forever; not caring who saw them.

"I want to be with you, Daryl. I-I love you. You don't have to say it back but I do. You care about me so much. I need someone like you, no, I _need_ you, Daryl Dixon. I missed you so much, It broke my heart." She whispered to him, her eyes turning glassy. "It broke my heart..." She repeated reaching sown to interlock their fingers.

"That was the stupidest damn thing I ever done, leavin' ya an' I ain't gonna leave again. M'sorry."he lowered his head, ashamed.

She smiled and after a while Daryl asked "Wanna get outta here?"

"Hell yes." She breathed as they made their way towards his motorcycle and helped her on as he drove them away into the darkness.


End file.
